


Untitled

by astolenchariot



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Support Group, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolenchariot/pseuds/astolenchariot
Summary: In which Woohyun hosts a support group for people who experienced unrequited love. Howon's there to get help, while Sunggyu's there just to support Woohyun--or that's what he tells him.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last posted. Life has gotten the best of me and I wasn't in my best state for the past weeks. Anyhow, here's a chaptered fic! I still don't know how many chapters this will come up to but I'm hoping to see y'all 'til the end.

They said spending more and more time with someone increases the likelihood of attachment, of being in love. I call it bullshit, though. If it were true, then I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be in a support group for victims of unrequited love from their best friends. I wouldn’t be here sitting across a beautiful boy, listening to him as he relayed his own version of heartbreak, and how it’s taking every bit of his energy to try to move on from it.

He said his name is Lee Howon. He _said_. In this day and age, you can’t really expect people to give out their real names to people they just met online. I always do, though. I’ve got nothing to lose, like what I always say. He’s 24, just three years younger than I am, but he looks like he carried the weight of the world in his shoulders. Not that he looks old. I mean, I still look considerably older. He really is beautiful, though—that sharp nose, the thin lips he occasionally licks whenever he starts off ever other sentence, that sharp jawline, and even how his shirt fits perfectly in his obviously sculpted body. I should be focusing on his story right now, I know. But damn, he’s so fine.

I think everyone notices my staring at him after a while, though. The host, Woohyun, who happened to be my best friend for the past 3 years, who also happened to be the reason why I’m here (which he doesn’t know, of course), tries to get my attention by asking me if I had any words of encouragement that I can offer to the lad. I looked at everyone and met their gazes for a while before clearing my throat, recollecting my thoughts for fragments of his story that I heard before I trailed off from fantasizing so I could come up with a coherent monologue. It takes me a good three minutes, I think, but all I managed to actually say was the usual, “You’ll get over her soon. You seem like a good person so it wouldn’t be tough to find someone who would like you back.” I smiled bashfully.

He returns the smile while others whispered. His eyes aren’t judging, but he looks at me with something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. If I had known this person for a while, I would’ve thought it’s longing, but how can you long for someone you just met for the first time? It becomes awkward after a while. He just sat there, looking at me with his eyes sparkling for some reason while I slowly sunk myself down on my chair, wanting to disappear at the very moment. It takes far too long before he says something.

“He’s a guy, so… I’ll get over _him_ , yes,” he lets out a soft chuckle. “I hope so.” Then he flashes this smile that I know used to sweep people of their feet, but now it only conveys messages of hurt and pain and everything that comes in between.

The room is silent; I could feel everyone staring at me while I stare back at him. For some reason, I feel like I don’t need words to tell him things I think he needs to here. My eyes said everything my mouth wanted to, and I can feel him getting it. We stare at each other for a while until both of us break into a soft smile. I don’t have any idea who smiled first, but it doesn’t matter. I then stand up and approach him, and as I near him, I notice how his eyes are brimming with tears, threatening to fall anytime if given enough push. I get to him and I run my fingers through his hair like it’s the most normal thing to do to someone broken who you just met not even an hour ago. I pull him into a hug and he doesn’t resist, he melts into it, even.

And the next thing I know, he has his face planted on my neck, and my hand found its way to his back, patting and rubbing affectionately as the tears fall down on his face and to my neck. I whispered nothings into his ears, consoling him and telling him it’s gonna be okay even if I myself is unsure of that. I hold his hand and give it a soft squeeze before leaning in to kiss his cheek, eventually leading him out of the room despite of Woohyun’s constant calling.

I don’t know where to take him but we just walk, out of the room and along the halls of the crappy old building we were in until we are finally outside. We stride our way along the empty streets, neither of us talking and neither of us wanting to stop. I don’t realize our fingers are entwined until he gives my hand a soft tug, I pause for a while and turns to him, and I see him looking at me with the quaintest smile he could possibly pull off. I smile back, thinly and reassuringly as I squeeze his hand yet again. “Feeling okay?” I mutter. He nods as an answer.

“You’ve been walking too fast. Can we rest for a while?”

I let out a soft chuckle at that, and I lead him to the curb and we both sit down, my hand still not wanting to leave his, and the way he rubs the back of mine with his thumb makes me think he feels the same. Silence enveloped us and only the faint street light illuminated our surroundings. He looks good even with such bad lighting, I think to myself, and I immediately shrug off the thought as soon as it came to me.

“So… You are..?” He breaks off the silence.

I badly want to hit my head for forgetting to introduce myself, but instead, I just flash him my warmest smile before speaking. “Kim Sunggyu. And you are?”

“You really aren’t listening, hm?” He says. “I’m Lee Howon.”

“I mean your real name. I thought Lee Howon was a pseudonym or some sort.”

“Hoya’s my pseudonym.”

I nod, and silence fills up the air again. I see him look down at our hands and he smiles. I normally would shy away and pull back whenever someone does that. But not in this case, instead, I hold him tighter, afraid that letting him go would only cause him to fade away.

“Thank you.” He whispers. And I smile as an answer.

“Can I ask you a favour?” I tilt my head in wonder, asking him to go on. “Can you perhaps.. kiss me?”

I feel my face heat up at that moment and I avoid his gaze.

“Kiss me and pretend that you’re in love with me. Hold me tightly. Even just for tonight.” By the time he says this, he’s already a crying mess and I feel his hand holding mine tighter and tighter, asking me to say yes.

I reach for his face and cup his cheek. I lean forward, but instead of kissing him on the lips, I press my couplet on his forehead. “I have a better idea.”


	2. 2

“Was he good?” Woohyun asks me during lunch period. I can see he’s been dying to ask me this since last night. And having to wait until lunch time is already too much for someone as nosy as him. “You need to tell me details.”

I snort at what he said and I playfully toss my plastic fork across him. “I told you. Nothing like that happened.” He rolls his eyes at this, hard enough that I actually think I heard it make a sound. “I’m not like you, Nam. I think with my head. And by head I mean my actual head and not the one hidden in my pants.” He looks offended, but I know he isn’t. He throws me back my fork and he emerges.

I mutter something between “Unless it’s with you” and “I was thinking about you that night.” I mumble a little louder than usual this time, but he still doesn’t hear. He never hears me. I could basically shout everything that I feel for him and everyone will know it except for him. Sometimes I don’t know if he’s just plain oblivious or if he refuses to listen. It could be more of the latter, knowing him, but that hurts more; so I choose to believe it’s the former.

Now I don’t really quite remember how I started liking Woohyun. It may sound cliché but it’s something that I just suddenly felt. No warnings at all. We were friends since we were kids, our mothers happened to be very close as well when they were in high school. We basically grew up seeing each other at least three times a week, until we went to the same high school where, of course, we saw each other every day. It wasn’t until junior year that I realized I’m in love with him.

It was a normal day in school. I was rushing to my next class and I happened to come across him since it was his free period. It was really odd and weird but I suddenly caught myself stopping to look at him. He was smiling widely as he joked around with his other friends and I just found my own heart thumping at that. _I’m in love with him_ , I decided.

Howon then suddenly enters my mind, halting me from my own train of Woohyun-related thoughts. Is he okay? Did everything go well? I don’t know. I never got in touch with him after that night. We decided not to get any sort of contact information from each other and we both promised not to stalk each other on Facebook or Instagram. It felt better that way, for some reason—or at least during the weekend. Now, I’m dying to find out what happened to him. I fish for my phone and goes to my Instagram and types ‘Lee Howon’ on the search bar. It takes some time before the results come up and as soon as I was about to check out the first account that popped up, I notice a face peeking onto my phone.

“Woohyun, stop being so nosy.”

He whines at that. “What? I’m just curious.”

“I know. You always are.”

“Fine. I won’t bother you anymore with your weekend boyfriend. But can you come with me? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Hyun, if this is about helping you again with another support group, count me out,” I say before looking at him. His face is serious, his eyes staring into me. I find it weird, but I decide to shrug it off. “Alright. Let me just finish my food here.”

Woohyun takes me to the football field, with him being unusually silent. It’s his favourite part of the school; he used to play the sport until that accident happened.

“Woohyun-ah!” I whine. “I’m tired from walking, can’t we talk now?”

He slows down his pace but he doesn’t stop, and I’m obliged to follow. “Tell me, Gyu. Honestly. Did you really not do it with Howon?” He suddenly mutters.

The question makes me stop, and he does so, too. His question didn’t sound like a tease this time. He really wants to know. “We didn’t. I already told you, we just went around the city.”

“Hyung.” _Oh, shit, he’s getting really serious now._ “You were with a handsome boy on a Friday night, didn’t go home until five in the morning the next day, and you’re telling me you two _just_ went around the city? I wasn’t born yesterday. You clearly wanted to get into his pants.”

To be honest, that annoyed me. “Why do you even care, Woohyun? If I want to have sex with some handsome boy I met on a Friday night, it’s none of your business. Did I say a thing when you went around dating Kibum?” _Ah, Kibum. We’ll get to him soon._

“Are you really that stupid, hyung?” He shouts. I can see he’s really angry, and I’m confused. So instead of shouting back (which I usually do), I just stare at him, baffled, trying to find out whatever it is that is on his mind. The whole thought process is then immediately cut off when I realize he is just an inch away from me, and his soft lips are pressed against mine, forcing me into a kiss.

_Fuck._

_No, Sunggyu, No._

_Don’t._

_For the love of God, stop._

_Shit. I’m kissing him back._


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me almost a year to get back to this work. But anyway.. I'm back, I guess. : D

It’s way past midnight and the people in the café are all starting to leave. I’m sitting on a couch in the far corner, an untouched sandwich on the table. The jasmine tea I got is already vapid and stale. I tried to take a sip but it’s already too cold for my liking. I watch people leave the premises one by one, each of them holding a cup of overpriced coffee in their hands. I start to wonder if they had someone waiting for them at home or if they’re just like me. My parents are back in Busan; they refused to come with me when I moved here in Seoul. For years, I stayed in with my aunt, but I decided to live on my own right before graduating high school. 

A waitress suddenly approaches me, asking if I’d like her to pack the sandwich up so I could take it home. I nod and smile at her, letting her take the plate before she leaves back to the kitchen. I take out my phone as I wait for her to come back. My eyes widen and a grin graces my face when I see a notification from the account I had just messaged a while ago. It is indeed Howon. 

“Whatever happened to no keeping in touch?” The message says, followed by a smiley to let me know that he’s joking. I bite my lower lip as I start to type in a response, only to be stopped when my phone suddenly started ringing. The number says unknown, making me think it’s him, since I decided to leave my number in the message I had sent him.  
I clear my throat before picking up. “Howon..?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble but this is Woohyun. Save my new number.” He says. His voice sounds tired, which I can totally understand.

“Why’d you change your number?”

“I threw my phone a while ago, remember? When you dumped me.”

“I didn’t dump you, dumbass.”

“But you’re pining for another man.”

Silence reigns over us after that, neither of us knowing what to say. “You don’t understand.” 

“Then help me understand.” 

A sigh escapes my lips and I look up as the waitress came back. I take the paper bag in her hands and reciprocate her smile, coaxing her to leave before speaking again. “I’ll be in my apartment in ten. You know where my spare key is.”

I hang up and emerge from my seat, clutching the paper bag as I leave the now empty coffee shop. The wind already is chilly, and I start cursing myself when I realized I left my jacket at home. Having no choice, I just dip my free hand in my pocket for warmth. 

It takes me a little more than ten minutes before reaching my apartment, the now unlocked door letting me know that Woohyun already arrived. I take a deep breath and collect my thoughts for a while before getting inside, walking towards the living room where I see him sprawled on the couch.

“Hey,” he says with a faint smile on his face. He then sits up and pats the space beside him, which I eventually occupied. “Sorry about a while ago.”

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it.” I purse my lips as I stare down on the floor, my feet uncontrollably shuffling slightly. I give him the paper bag I’m holding. “Sandwich. I bet you hadn’t eaten anything yet.”

He pulls off a goofy smile as he takes a peek inside the brown bag, quickly taking the food. “You know me all too well, Gyu,” he mumbles before starting to eat.

I shake my head in amusement. I was imagining what would happen while I was on the way home, but I didn’t expect it to play out like this. I was expecting something intense; something dramatic. But he just sat there with a silly grin on his face while munching on the sandwich, and I’m here, watching him like nothing weird happened earlier today.

I guess we’re gonna be okay.


End file.
